Operator
The Operator is the Tenno represented by the player, a young human whose powers are the source of their Warframe's abilities. Operators control the Warframes through a process known as Transference, which uses a device known as a Somatic Link to transfer the Operator's consciousness and powers into their Warframes that they control as a surrogate body. As a game mechanic, a player gains control over their Operator at the conclusion of The Second Dream quest, whose importance lies in improving their grasp of the Tenno's five great schools in the form of the Focus system. Functions related to the Operator can be accessed in the Orbiter's Transference Room by interacting with the Somatic Link inside, or by accessing the Operator option under the player's Settings. Focus Focus refers to special abilities unlocked after The Second Dream quest, revolving around unlocking a Tenno's true powers guided by the principles of the Five Great Tenno Schools. The menu is where players can access options relating to the Focus System. Customization Players can customize the appearance of their Operator under the Customize Tenno button accessible at the bottom right of the Focus Menu screen, or through Customize Tenno under the Operator option under Settings. There is no option to change the Operator's gender, as such, but a male or female voice and body shape can be selected independently from each other through the "Face" and "Voice" options. The following options are available for customization in the Customization menu: *'HEAD options:' **'Face' - Customize the Tenno's general head and face shape. **'Face 2' - Choose an optional second head and face appearance for the Tenno. This option can be left blank if desired. **'Face Blend' - This slider is used to determine how much of the chosen Face 1 and Face 2 appearances are visible, with the left side showing more of Face 1, and the right side showing more of Face 2. Face blending allows the player to create a completely different face from the default templates by combining two preexisting ones. **'Skin Color' - Change the Tenno's skin color. **'Lip Color' - Change the Tenno's lip color. **'Accent Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's accents, visible as a subtle color shade beneath and around the eyes. * HAIR STYLE options: **'Hair Style' - Change the Tenno's hair style. If not used, the Tenno will revert to the default buzzcut hairstyle, and the option will read No Marking Selected. **'Hair Color' - Change the Tenno's hair color. This option will also change the color of the Tenno's eyebrows and eyelashes. **'Hair Highlight' - Change the secondary color of the Tenno's hair. **'Hair Part' - Modify the appearance of the Tenno's hair style, oriented either to the left or the right. * MARKINGS options: **'Markings' - Add visible Somatic Link implants to the Tenno's face, with different implant appearance styles available. If not used, the option will read No Marking Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the markings' primary color. **'Secondary Color '- Change the markings' secondary color. **'Metallic Color' - Change the color of the metallic parts of the markings. * EYES options: **'Inner Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's iris. **'Outer Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's cornea. The chosen color may affect the appearance of the inner eye color. **'Eye Glow' - Change the color of the Tenno's eye glow, referring to the light coming from their eyes. *'VOICE options:' **'Voice' - Choose the Tenno's style of voice. There are currently 4 different options available: the Owl and Heron options are male voices, while the Falcon and Raven options are female voices. Clicking on the chosen voice option will play a sound preview of the chosen voice. *'ACCESSORIES options:' **'Accessories' - Add ornamental accessories to the Tenno's head and face, ranging from ear clasps to spectacles. If not used, the option will read No Accessories Selected. **'Primary Color '- Change the accessory's primary color.' ' **'Secondary Color' - Change the accessory's secondary color. *'TRANSFERENCE SUIT options:' **'Hood' - Add a hood to the Tenno's bodysuit. This will appear draped over the Tenno's shoulders and chest. If not used, the option will read No Hood Selected. **'Lining Color' - Change the color of the Transference suit's linings. **'Body Suit' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's torso and lower body. If not used, the suit will default to its standard appearance, and the option will read No Body Suit Selected. **'Sleeves' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's arm sleeves. If not used, the sleeves will default to its standard appearance, and the option will read No Sleeves Selected. **'Leggings' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's legs. If not used, the suit's legs will default to its standard appearance, and the option will read No Leggings Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's primary color. **'Secondary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's secondary color. **'Tertiary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's accent color. * SIGIL options: ** Sigil '- Equips a selected Sigil. ** '''Rotation '- Change the rotation of the sigil. ** 'Width '- Change the width of the sigil. ** '''Height - Change the height of the sigil. ** X Offset '''- Move the sigil left to right to change the position to the designated location. ** '''Y Offset - Move the sigil up and down to change the position to the designated location. ** Primary Color '''- Change the sigil's primary color. Notes *The Operator will make random transmissions during a mission. If desired, this can be turned off by toggling the '''Operator Voice option under Audio in Settings. *Syndicate sigils equipped on the operator do NOT offer the ability to gain Standing from the associated syndicate; the sigil is merely aesthetic. Trivia *The term "Operator" was first used by Ordis to refer to the Tenno during the events of the Vor's Prize quest, which was first introduced in . Bugs *The Operator's chosen face will revert to the first selectable face of their gender after their first transmission in a mission. This will not permanently affect the Operator's customization choices but will most likely reoccur in subsequent missions after once again triggering the first transmission. *Frequently, the color of the Operator's suit will mimic the current Warframe's colors upon being summoned via Focus abilities. Observed so far for the secondary color option. The inverse, where the Warframe mimic's the Operator's colors, can also happen. This is not a permanent change. *Removing parts of the Zariman Suit may sometimes not update correctly after changing color options on the Operator. Media OperatorConcept.jpg|Original Concept Art of the Operator as seen in Devstream #66. See Also *Tenno de:Operator Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Lore